


There's Nothing To Worry About

by AmbroseRivers



Series: The Things You've Said. [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Senshi! Phil, This is a weird amalgamation of Pastel/Punk and AU, Venusian generals, pastel! dan, punk! Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Things You Said While We Were Driving.OR: Phil is a Senshi and Dan is his friend (and maybe something more).





	There's Nothing To Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent piece.   
> About 84 million years ago, i wrote a small thing about Phil being a Senshi and I'm revisiting that. If you want to get a feel for the atmosphere of this piece, I suggest listening to Fast Car by Tracy Chapman or Clair De Lune.  
> There are no warnings this time. :)

_“You always have such startling eyes,” She murmured, cupping his chubby cheeks, and Phil reached up to push her away because she was a **stranger** and his mum had always warned him about talking to **strangers**. _

_There wasn’t any fear humming through his veins, but Phil was old enough to have learned caution, if only reflexively, and a whimper escaped his lips as the girl regarded him with bright, shimmering irises._

_“It’s okay,” She soothed as her hands fell away and he backed away. He would come recognize the pained acceptance that her sigh signified, years later. “I just wanted to give you something—” She grabbed the red-polka dotted backpack that had been tossed to the ground and his eyes darted around, searching for the comforting fluff of his mum’s hair or his dad’s tall frame._

_“Here.”_

_Phil whimpered again, tears stinging the corner of his eyes, but she doesn’t move any closer, setting the shiny orange pen on the ground._

_He took a subconscious step forward before he retreated again, skittish and confused by the niggling feeling writhing in his chest._

_She smiled but Phil couldn’t help think that she was sad and he didn’t want her to be sad because no one should look like that when they smiled._

_He raced forward to hug her, a sharp cry ripping from his throat._

_He hid his face in the slope of her shoulder, sniffling through his muffled wails, while she lifted him-- clutching him tightly as she gathered the pen and her bag with a bit of a struggle._

_“Why don’t we go find your mum?” She stroked his hair comfortingly, handing Phil the pen after a millisecond of hesitation. She hopped slightly as she hiked him higher on her hip. “Maybe there will be treats along the way!” She singsonged, tapping his nose lightly, and he giggled wetly._

_-_

Something fluttered against his hair and Phil reached up instinctively to knock it away, muscles tense, as his eyes popped open.

His hand drifted to the pocket of leather jacket hastily before his mind registered the purr of the engine and the crunch of gravel surrounding him. The calm tinkling notes of Clair de Lune was nearly inaudible but Phil released the breath frozen in his lungs, relaxing instantly at the familiar melody.

He turned to face Dan who side-eyed him warily with a gentle, “You alright over there?”

“Yeah,” Phil scraped a hand across his face, sucking on his lower lip so he could play with the ring of metal pierced through his flesh. “I was just dreaming.”

“About what?” Dan questioned, pushing his sunglasses on his head. He peeked over his shoulder as he switched lanes. “It didn’t sound…pleasant.”

_It’s not a bad memory…The battles are, though._

“Why are you wearing sunglasses? It’s night time.” Phil teased instead, trying to deflect the subject. He gave a strained chuckle, mucking up his blue fringe as he ran his fingers through the strands in a nervous habit he couldn’t seem to kick. “The moon isn’t that bright.”

_It’s brighter when you’re up there._

“You have no room to talk,” Dan responded with a roll of his eyes and Phil couldn’t help but think the Jovian general would adore the way his oversized striped jumper and billowy skirt gave him an invisible aura of quiet confidence. “Those skinny jeans have to be uncomfortable.”

Phil hummed noncommittally.

Truth be told, they were stifling in the freak heat wave that was slowly suffocating London… but they were good at covering the various scrapes and bruises littering his body from the countless scuffles with their enemies.

Minako had warned him to not be too optimistic about their chances of saving everyone.

He wasn’t naïve but they had magic coursing through their veins…the impossible had already been proven possible.

What was one more thing?

Dan must have been trying to get his attention for a while because his head suddenly rammed into the window as his body was jerked to the side with the car’s rapid movement and Phil groaned, palm flat against his throbbing temple.

The place where his ribs curved exploded with pain and he managed to keep himself from doubling over, hissing lowly. He slumped against the door.

“Phil?” Dan’s pitch climbed with his worry and guilt tinged his words slightly. “Are you okay?”

“You’re a prick.” Phil rasped, air whistling through his nose as he worked to breathe through the residual waves of agony. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“…Scared?” Dan repeated incredulously and his tapping fingers on the steering wheel. “That’s not fear, Phil. That’s…something else.”

_“You need to be careful,” Venus told him firmly as he stared at his communicator. She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “Eros and Hedylogos are worried about you.”_

_“Everything is fine,” Phil huffed, flopping on his back. “Dan is just a friend.”_

_“It’s very hard to have non-Senshi friends, Pothos.”_

_“Tell me about it,” Phil muttered under his breath before he fiddled with the flat earring in his ear. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Mina.”_

_“Tell me-honestly-that there is nothing to worry about,” She leaned on her elbow to pin him with those tired, wise eyes. “That I have no reason to worry about my generals.”_

_Phil’s tongue swiped across his top lip. “Ther—” He began, but Venus held up a single finger and wagged it slowly._

_“I’m asking as your Princess, not as a liaison.”_

_“Not as Minako?”_

_She gave him a small smile, eyes glowing with that unspeakable melancholy he remembered. “No.”_

_“Then, as your general...there’s nothing to worry about, Aphrodite.”_

His heart ached with the knowledge that he couldn’t tell Dan the truth because no matter how much he tried to justify it…he couldn’t.

Not when it could put Chris and Peej in danger, or affect the Solar Senshi stationed in Tokyo.

His blood travelled sluggishly through his arteries, making his heart thud heavily where it was nestled amongst his organs.

“It’s fear,” Phil whispered, turning to gaze at the fullness of the moon, and his fingers fiddled with the pen in his pocket. His forced his lips to lift as he swatted at Dan with his other hand. Dan squawked in surprise. “Of your driving.”

_It’s fear because I can’t tell you._

“You rat,” Dan grumbled uncertainly, stubbornly wanting to defend himself but also responding to the solemn atmosphere that still hovered around them. “At least…”

_It’s the fear that I’ll have to tell you._

“What?” Phil tilted his head, smiling despite the way the walls of his lungs were sticking to the bones protecting them.

_It’s the fear that I’ll lose you._

“I can drive.”

Phil placed a hand over his chest comically and glared at Dan without a trace of irritation. “How dare you? I can drive!”

“Not well.” Dan snickered.

He was beautiful in the ethereal light of the moon, eyes reflecting gold even in the weak, strange light.

Phil’s fingers twitched and his heart screamed at him to touch Dan, caress his cheeks, intertwine their fingers but he can’t, shouldn’t, so he doesn’t and it _hurts._

“Hey,” Dan’s fingertips brushed his cheek briefly and Phil realized that he was crying, wetness streaming down his cheeks in clear rivers. “Hey, Phil, Philly—” A steady clicking started to drone monotonously as Dan stabbed at the hazard button on his dash, already turning the wheel so he could pull over. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

“I know,” Phil’s throat squeezed tighter at those two words and he shuddered as he suppressed a sob.

“Just let me—” Dan’s jaw clenched impatiently as he carefully depressed the brake with his foot. Once the car coasted to a stop, he unbuckled his seatbelt so he could kneel on his seat. He wrapped his arms around Phil as much as he could in the cramped space. “It’s okay to be afraid, Phil.”

“I know,” Phil parroted once more, nuzzling his face into the side of Dan’s neck. “I just… don’t want to be scared anymore.”

The confession spilled from his lips and left a bittersweet tang on his tongue.

“I got you,” Dan squeezed him tighter as he continued to silently cry. “I got you.”

Freedom and condemnation, responsibility and recklessness, loyalty and betrayal, Pothos and Phil… The various opposites he had been warring with collided and disintegrated.

It was just the two of them, clinging to each other, in a car that had been racing to the beach for a temporary escape and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr: loveinthebones


End file.
